Super-Musical
by DeadlyJellyBaby
Summary: When Adam decided to get involved with his school's music programs, he didn't think it would quite be like this. High school AU. Hint of pretty much all ships if you look at it right. Inspired by an inside joke with me and my friends.


**_So, um, hey. This is just a little thing I thought up during my band class. It is intact inspired by my school's band. I'm not saying the band director is the king of hell and not everything in this story is how stuff is in my band, but for the most part it is the same. Ish. And the characters my be ooc. And for some reason I made up some back stories I'm not going to need they're just kinda there. For now. Anyways, hope you enjoy my little high school AU._**

**_Also I don't own Supernatural, yadayadayda. If I did, AdaM WOULD BE OUT OF THE CAGE._**

* * *

This was definitely _not _how Adam Milligan thought his 3th day of high school would go. Sure, it could be a lot worse, but being trapped in 'The Cage' with the Angelos twins Michael and Lucifer along with one of his adoptive older brothers wasn't exactly on his to do list. He sat down with a sigh. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

As far as first high school days go, Adam's first 2 days weren't too bad. He somehow managed to get to all his classes on time and not completely embarrass himself. Which, he guessed, was a win for anyone. And as he walked down the freshman hall he hoped that the whole year went the same.

"Hey," he said as he walked towards another freshman who seemed busy trying to grab books from his locker. Samandriel Novak looked up and gave him a small smile. Even though they only met at the beginning of school, they were already pretty good friends. It also helped that they pretty much had the same schedules.

"Hey, do you think we'll need our English books today?" he asked. Adam opened his own locker, located next to Samandriel's, and shrugged.

"Don't know. Should probably bring it just in case." He took out his English and math books and shoved them into his back pack. Samandriel looked over slightly confused.

"Aren't you supposed to have your trumpet today?" he asked. Adam slung his back pack over his shoulder. He wasn't sure _why_ he decided to join the school's band, he just kind of did. He had played trumpet in middle school but never really thought about continuing it.

"Yah, I already put it in the band room."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you in math." Samandriel said, heading off to his first hour.

"Yah." The five minute bell rang and Adam silently cursed. He hurried to the band room. He really didn't want to get yelled at for being 'unprepared' for not having his stuff ready before class started.

* * *

As a clarinetist, Sam Winchester liked to be in the band room earlier than most to unpack his instrument. On the bright side, it meant avoiding any yelling from the band director or glares form other students. On the down side, the Angelos brothers also liked to be early as well. It wasn't that he didn't like them; it was just that they could be a little…annoying. The fraternal Angelos twins Michael and Lucifer were the oldest, being seniors. When separated, they were pretty nice. But together, fights could break out as a result of their clashing personalities. Both wanted to be the leader, but other than that were complete opposites. Then, of course, there was Gabriel. The junior loved pranks with a passion. The youngest brother probably had his picture in the dictionary under 'mischief'. And as one of Gabe's friends, Sam was often one of the victims. Yah, coming in early could be somewhat chaotic. Sam shrugged the thought off and stepped into the band room 30 minutes before school started.

"Hello Sam," Lucifer said with a smile.

"Hi Luce," Sam said as he grabbed his instrument case from the band closet. Nobody really called Lucifer by his full name. Most of the time it was just 'Luce' or 'Luci'.

"Have you looked over the music we got yesterday?" As a senior and the most responsible clarinetist, Lucifer was the section leader, just as Michael was for the trumpets. They took the roles very seriously.

"Um, no, I was actually going to do that this morning," Sam said as Gabriel walked in. Even though he drove himself and Sam he still walked in later. He went and stood by Sam.

"Great. I can help you need it." Luce said. Gabe leaned toward Sam.

"Yah he can help you press all the right keys," Gabe whispered. Sam pushed him away. Gabe just chuckled and went to unpack his trumpet.

* * *

"Dean, I would appreciate it if you decided to be responsible this year, since you are a section leader." Dean huffed. He didn't really care what the drum major had to say. This was going to be a wasted conversation and he wanted to talk to Cas before school started. Not that that would stop Derek D'Mort. The gaunt-looking senior was persistent. It wasn't very hard to see why everyone called him Death.

"Yah sure, whatever," Dean said with an eye roll.

"You're setting a horrible example for the underclassmen."

"And? Look, Death, I have important things to do, so… I'm gonna go." Death sighed. Dean vaguely heard him mumble something about 'lazy percussionists'.

Castiel Novak wasn't really one to have a lot of friends. It seemed to him like a miracle that he had so many. It especially came as a huge shock when Meg Milton had decided to befriend him last year. He wasn't exactly part of the crowed she liked to hang with. But they became friends none the less, despite how 'bitchy' people said she was.

"So, did you hear?" Meg asked. Cas looked up from the book he been reading. He was almost done with it so he had decided to sit in the commons area to finish it off.

"Hear what?" He asked. Meg sat down by him.

"My sis and your 'cuz got back together again." Cas frowned. Really this shouldn't be news to him, he thought. Anna Milton and Cas' cousin Balthazar had been in an on-off relationship all summer, so it wasn't a surprise it was still going on. Dean walked up to them.

"Really? That's still going on?" he asked. It was known that Dean had a thing for Anna; but if he still did or not wasn't, although Cas guessed he did.

"Aw, you jealous Anna likes a junior better that you?" Meg teased.

"Shut up, sophomore."

"Not a chance, senior."

"Don't you both have some where to be in a few minutes?" Cas interrupted. Both percussionists cussed when they saw how little time they had to set things up. Meg gave a Cas a friendly shove before practically running to class. Dean paused for a second.

"Were you going to come over tonight?" he asked. Cas nodded.

"Yes." Dean nodded and smiled before running to class as well. Cas smiled into his book.

* * *

Sam sighed. Everyone was talking in various areas of the band room. His group was off to the side a little and consisted of himself, all three Angelos, and Derek. The current discussion was over how many students still weren't there.

"It's mostly freshman. That is understandable." Death said.

"But Mr. Crowley made it clear that we needed to have everything ready to go by the time the bell rings, and the others should definitely know better," Michael said.

"There is no good excuse for the upperclassmen, but it's only the 3rd day for the freshmen. On about the 5th day is when they should start to know better," Lucifer put in.

"You know, I would have thought Adam-"Michael started. Automatically knowing which Adam he meant, Sam interrupted.

"Can we leave my brother out of this?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. He recently joined your family didn't he?" Lucifer said. Sam shrugged. Adam may have been adopted but he was still family.

"Our families were close. He was pretty much a brother anyways."

* * *

"Alright, find your sections and set the arch!" Mr. Crowley barked. Adam struggled to put his music in his flip folder as he walked over to where the other trumpets where. He was lucky he got there in time to grab all his stuff, but he wondered why he didn't organize everything yesterday. 'That would have saved me some trouble,' he thought. A trombone player, who was standing next to him now, started to help him. Adam couldn't quite recall her name,( Hester? Hector?) but he nodded his thanks and she smiled. "Now, as you know, the first home football game is next Friday." Mr. Crowley started, "But I expect everyone to have their marching uniforms checked out by the end of this week." The band groaned. "You can come in before or after school to do so. Upperclassmen, I expect you to help the freshmen if they have problems. Also, make sure your show music is in the order written on the board and pull up Ultimate Warm. It should be new to most of you and will be our warm up for the season." The rest of class went by rather quickly for Adam, with minimal yelling about notes and rhythms. Next thing he knew he was sitting by Samandriel in math.

"Were you coming over tonight? I guess our brothers have a study group thing. I don't think they ever get anything done though," Adam said.

"Sure, I guess. What time?" Samandriel asked. Adam shrugged.

"We have to get our uniforms and Sam and Dean insisted on doing that today. Which means I have to too, since Dean is my ride home. But I guess you and Cas can head over to our house after school? I mean, you could probably stop by your house first since it might be awhile."

"Okay, sounds good," he said with a smile.

* * *

Gabriel wasn't really paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He was planning his revenge on Luci for a prank that he played yesterday ( Gabe learned his tricks from somewhere). It wasn't like he was going to hear anything he didn't know from the lecture and his plan was much more important. He was going to have the perfect opportunity after school when he got his band uniform. Which gave him an idea…Gabe smiled, happy about the trick he was forming.

* * *

"Dude, I hate these things!" Dean complained as he tried a pair of the uniform tops on. "They're a bitch to put on and they're hot as hell!" Sam snorted.

"I'm just happy to get one that fits this year," he said.

"Um, how are they supposed to fit?" Adam asked. Adam, Sam, Dean, Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel had been in the band room for only a couple minutes and already things were a bit stressful. Sam looked over at the pants Adam had put on.

"Those actually aren't too bad. The length is right, even if they are a little baggy. Hold on." He went and adjusted the suspender-like straps. "That should be good. The jacket is easier to find, so you shouldn't have too much trouble."

"Not too much trouble my ass," Dean mumbled. Lucifer chuckled from where he was trying to find one of the capes. By the time Adam and Dean got their jackets and capes, everyone else in the group had their stuff checked out. They started to put everything in their uniform bags and wrote the uniform numbers on a sheet so the director could record them.

"Your jacket is missing a button, Adam," Michael said. "You need to have three." Adam looked at it and sure enough, there were only two. "We'll need to go to the cage to get another."

"The cage?" Adam asked confused.

"It's where we keep all the extra band stuff," Lucifer explained. "It's called the cage mainly for the way it looks."

"We need to get the keys from Mr. Crowley." Michael said. They walked over to his office on the other side of the room. Adam poked his head through the door.

"Hey, uh, Mr. C. Can we get the keys to the cage? I'm missing a button." He barely looked up.

"Here," he tossed him the keys. "Tell everyone to bring the hats in while you're there." Adam nodded. He handed the keys to Michael, since he had no idea where 'the cage' was.

"Apparently we're supposed to bring in the hats, too." He told him. Sam sighed behind them.

"I figured he'd say something like that," he said.

"You guys go on, I need to check up on some of the drum equipment real quick," Dean said.

"Sure you do," Lucifer scoffed.

"I'll help," Gabe said suddenly. He had been surprisingly quiet up till then. Michael and Lucifer frowned.

"I thought you said that doing stuff like this was for 'sophomores and freshmen only'" Sam said.

"What, so you don't want my help?" Gabe pouted. They eyed him suspiciously but no one said anything else about it as they walked down the halls. Michael unlocked a door by the auditorium and everyone followed him in. One glance and Adam understood why it was called the cage, and decided the name fit. There were some shelves on the wall by the door they came through, but the rest was the room was separated by a wooden frame covered in bailer fencing.

"Looks a bit menacing, doesn't it." Luci mused as Michael unlocked and opened the cage door. Sam sent a bitch face his way. 'He's probably said that before,' Adam thought as he followed Sam in. Lucifer chuckled as he walked in too. Sam and Luce went to grab hats while Michael helped Adam search for the right button. Adam paused for a second.

"Wasn't Gabriel going to help-"

"Shit." Lucifer mumbled looking at the door. Everyone turned to look just in time to see Gabe locking the door with a smirk.

"What the hell Gabe?" Sam asked with an almost panicked expression. His expression pretty much represented everyone, except Lucifer, who looked a bit pissed as well.

"Sorry Sammy. I mainly wanted to get pay back from Luci, but hey. You guys make it worse for him, so bonus. "

"What exactly did he do?" Adam asked.

"Do you mean _besides_ messing with my candy _and_ my instrument?" Gabriel said.

"You messed with his trumpet?" Michael said slightly surprised. "That's a bit of a dick move." Lucifer gritted his teeth.

"He messed with mine first," he almost growled. Adam never really knew anyone who was as protective of their instruments as any of the Angelos brothers were, so he could see why it would be a source for arguments. He just wished he wasn't caught in the middle of it.

"Come on Gabe, just let us out!" Sam said.

"Nope, might as well get comfy," he said. He then pulled out a sucker and sat down on one of the spare chairs.

"This is not how I thought this day would go," Adam mumbled as he sat down as well. It was pretty clear they weren't going anywhere. Sam pulled out his phone and appeared to send a text (probably an S.O.S to Dean) before sitting down. The Angelos brothers glared at each other in turn before the twins sat down. About five minutes passed. Gabe started making popping sounds with his candy. A couple more minutes. Lucifer started singing 'Stairway to Heaven' while Michael just sat there with closed eyes. Ten more passed. Sam and Adam felted they were going to go insane if they didn't get out soon. The main door opened and everyone looked surprised. Death stepped through. He started to unlock the cage door. Gabe started to protest but was silenced by a glance. He grabbed the closest person, which happened to be Sam.

"Dean got your text. He asked me to get at least one of you out, which I said I would. But just one. Sam was closest. Sorry Adam." Death said and left.

"Oh come on," Adam said with a moan. Ten more minutes passed."How has Mr. C not noticed us being gone this long?"

"He's writing charts," Michael said simply. Lucifer switched to 'Highway to Hell' and then to a song called 'Descent of the Archangel'. Suddenly Adam felt his phone vibrate. He flipped it open to see a text from Samandriel.

_Sam told me about your situation_

It buzzed again and Adam let out a breath of relief.

_Hang on. I'm coming to get you._

* * *

_**Well, you made it through! If you see any mistakes or have a question 'cuz its unclear just review or message me. Also, if you haven't heard Descent of the Archangel, you should listen to it. I got hooked after it was mentioned in another fic (Loki's Playhouse, so thank you to person who wrote that :) ). So... yeah. Have a nice day!**  
_

_**-DeadlyJellyBaby**_


End file.
